I want you
by xXRedNYellowXx
Summary: Matt didn't even need to ask: he already knew. Whenever Mello would come sashaying into Matt's room, it could only mean one thing – somebody just had to piss his blonde bitch off. Smut/Mild rape/Angst/Swearing


**A/N: I found this somewhere in my computer. Uh, do expect many many errors & horrible writing, because it's me. :U**

**Disclaimer: I don't and will never own deathnote.  
**

**Warnings: Mild rape v / Yaoi/ Smut/ Cursing  
**

* * *

**Matt**_  
_

_Ah, sweet serenity. _Green orbs curtained by thick long lashes fluttered close as Matt's aching muscles relaxed. All of a sudden, a hard cracking fist knocked the air out of the redhead as it connected with his hard abs. Matt's emerald eyes shot open; darting from side to side as it finally caught sight of the perpetrator. _Heh, Mello. _The redhead mentally cursed as he hauled his body up, propping it on his left arm.

"Hey Mells, what's up?" A ghost of a smirk waltzes across the gamer's dry lips as he held the blonde's piercing glare. Matt didn't even need to ask: he already knew. Whenever Mello would come sashaying into Matt's room, it could only mean one thing – somebody just had to piss his blonde bitch off. Razor sharp talons clasped around the redhead's fragile throat before they tossed him off of his bed; sending the gamer's sturdy body against the drywall.

Some of you may be thinking: "_Why the hell aren't you fighting back?" _How he _wished _he could, Matt smirked, only to be backhanded by the blonde. Actually, how he wished he _would. _But Matt couldn't bring himself to do it: to actually send his fist flying into the fragile blonde's direction. The gamer's cracked lips tightened as pearly whites tore apart the tender flesh, staining it crimson.

"What the _fuck _are you smiling at, bastard?" Mello hissed through his gritted teeth, digging his nails into the gamer's striped shirt.

"I'm not."

And a metallic pang shot through Matt's tongue as the Beretta's barrel slammed against his mouth.

However, the redhead didn't even wince. He knew how much his blonde hated it whenever he displayed any sign of pain.

"On your fucking knees, _now._" Mello drove his hand onto Matt's shoulder, drilling him into the ground. As bony fingers fumbled around black laces, Matt knew what was going to happen.

"Suck, you fucking slut." Mello's hard throbbing member sprang out of its confinements before it was shoved roughly into the warm heated cavern of his redhead. Matt didn't shove Mello away; he didn't even spit at Mello's cock; hell no would he bite it off because he knew: he knew that no matter how much the blonde abused him, he yearned for his touch – he wanted him so badly that it torments his very soul. Matt's skilful tongue swirled over the blonde's tip before he took Mello all the way in.

"Fuck." The blonde's head rolled back as his hands steadied his being against the wall. The redhead bobbed along Mello's thick shaft, occasionally giving it long hard sucks; his hand pleasuring whatever didn't fit into his mouth.

"Ahhh… You slut." Mello panted as the redhead's velvety tongue swirled around his redden tip. Long fingers entwined with red as the gamer's pace hasten, earning a few gasp from the blond. Before he knew it, Mello's warm seeds exploded into his mouth and dribbled down his lips. The gamer swallowed it willingly before sweeping his velvety tongue across the excess.

_No, this is far from over, _Matt chuckled slightly as he was roughly slammed against the ground. Deft fingers swiftly unzipped his jeans; letting it pool around his ankles as hands yanked away at his lush burgundy locks.

Two seconds of silence was all he had before he felt a searing pain coursing through his lower body – Mello slammed his long, thick member into Matt, earning a slight cringe from the redhead. The blonde pulled out of the gamer, only to thrust roughly into his tight hole once more, sending claret running down Matt's thighs. _Where's the pleasure? _Matt asked himself as he shut his doleful eyes, trying his best to drown himself in the non-existent bliss. Mello's moans enveloped him as he impaled the gamer, time and again on his shaft – ignorant to the crimson liquid that was spiralling onto the ground. When he was done, Mello pulled himself out of him and tucked his member back into his leather pants.

"Clean this fucking place up." The blonde spat before cocking his head towards the mixture of liquids that tainted the parquet flooring. Matt winced in agony as he moved a muscle, trying to steady himself on his numb legs.

"Mells," His throat was parched; his eyes in slits; his russet bangs fell in his eyes as he took every ounce of his courage to place his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"What the fuck, Jeevas? Don't tou-" Dry chapped lips captured perfect pink ones: so tenderly that it aches in an unspoken embrace. Butterflies danced in the redhead's tummy as the blonde's nimble fingers rested against his angular cheekbones. Matt's tongue explored every inch of that beautiful blonde's wet cavern; clutching onto the delicious saccharine taste of the creamy milk chocolate that lingered in Mello's mouth.

"Fuck you, Jeevas. Fucking stop it." Mello cringe – breaking the kiss but his gaze never left the redhead's; faltering with mordacity as the icy façade melts away and in its place, stood a pair of beautiful cerulean gems that were obscured with great melancholy.

"Heh. Jeevas. You're just going to regret it if you fall for me, dumb ass." Mello let out a dry laughter – but there was no humour. Matt didn't falter: his fingers found their way onto Mello's soft cheeks.

"Hurt me. Tear me apart. Rip me open. I don't care, Mells." Matt rested his head against the blonde's; his eyes glued onto the blonde's lips. The redhead didn't blame the blonde for any of his injuries: sixty-seven scarlet lines on his back, eighty-one bruises on his chest yet, he didn't even once blame his blonde bitch. Just to have Mello by his side made his skin tingle with excitement; just to have the blonde's slender hand backhanding him brought joy to his being. _Heh. _His masochistic side was surfacing, wasn't it? Matt snorted.

"I want you to hit me, scratch me; kick me. I don't fucking care. Just…" Matt's chapped lips quivered under the blonde's.

"Stay with me, will you?" Those words were nothing but a whisper that might have been lost and hurled into the winds but the blond caught them; right before they vanished.

"M-matty, I-I," Mello's fists curled into huge balls of acrimony. _I don't fucking deserve you – _was what he had wanted to say. But what the heck: Mihael _fucking_ Keehl just couldn't swallow up his pride as the mighty mafia boss who was hailed all over the city.

Instead, Mello pressed his lips against the redhead's; wrapping an arm around the gamer's equally toned waist.

"Why won't you leave me? Even after every single thing that I did to you?" The blond asked.

"Hmm?" The gamer glanced upwards.

"Because I need you , Mello. I need you and I want you. Without you, I won't even be able to survive. I don't know what I would do without you." The redhead buried his face into the sharp curves of the blonde's neck, inhaling his beautiful blond's scent – chocolate and strawberries.

_I need you too. _

_I want you too. _

_And I fucking love you: _

_You fucking Mail Jeevas. _

Mello had wanted to say if not for the egoistic bitch that encased his words.

One day, maybe, just maybe: Mello would be able to say it; to be able to free himself from the chains of his inner demon – to actually tell his beautiful redhead how he had actually felt.

Mello couldn't believe: after all of his attempts to make himself hate his angel, he only grew even more attached to him.

One day, Jeevas, maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to love you.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review, maybe ?**


End file.
